Una Pequeña Interrogante
by Maik Wayne
Summary: Jason tiene una pregunta que aqueja su cabeza y que no esta seguro de poder responder solo, quiza necesite ayuda de cierto pelirrojo que se dedica a cuidarle a modo de niñera Advertencia de Slash


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **-Una Pequeña Interrogante-**

—¿te has enamorado alguna vez? — la pregunta sonó tonta para los demás chicos del cuarto año, Jason solo se encogió de hombros —Vamos … ¡Jason no se enamora! —las risas acompañaron a las frases antes dichas y Jason solo se enfurruño

Se quedó pensativo, ni siquiera hizo caso a las cosas que le decía Dick camino a casa al salir de la escuela, mucho menos a lo que decía su padre adoptivo—Jason te estoy hablando— le dijo Bruce mientras le cortaba su carne

—¿eh? —Jason regresó a la realidad por un segundo —¿Qué dijiste?

—que espero que te portes bien con tu niñera…

—¡¿mí que?! — el segundo hijo de Bruce se impresionó de lo que había dicho en serio se había perdido demasiado en sus pensamientos —¿niñera? ¿Por qué?

—Me iré a una fiesta y Alfred ira conmigo—explicó el padre del chico

—No necesitamos niñera… dile Dick… —se quejó el menor

—Yo no me opongo, es niñera para ti no para mi … —Dijo Richard muy seguro de si — yo también voy a la fiesta —dijo en modo burlón

—¡No! No… quiero quedarme solo, soy lo suficientemente mayor

—No te quedaras solo hijo—le dijo Bruce para tratar de reconfortarlo —alguien vendrá a cuidarte

—¡Pero yo no quiero! ¡Llévame a mí también!

—Jason ya dije que no—sentenció Bruce—tranquilo seguro que te divertirás— el menor no se quedó demasiado convencido ¿Qué de bueno tenia ser cuidado por una estúpida adolecente?

Jason estaba visiblemente enojado y su humor agrio llegaba hasta la entrada desde el sofá en el que estaba sentado cambiando la televisión de canal, a sus espaldas Bruce se terminaba de acomodar el traje y ayudaba a Dick con la corbata —¿sigues enojado enano?

—Cierra la boca Dick … me traicionaste y me abandonas con una completa desconocida —Jason hablaba mientras jugueteaba con el control remoto

—¿Quién te dijo que era una chica? —Jason enarcó una ceja, por que justo en el momento en que Dick terminó su frase el timbre se escuchó para dejar entrar una voz que a Jason le parecía conocida —Hola Wally ¿Cómo vas?

—de lujo viejo —dijo el pelirrojo mientras estrechaba la mano de su amigo— lindo traje—dijo mientras silbaba impresionado

—¡oh! ¿estos trapos? Es solo lo que hay que llevar cada vez que salgo con papá

—Si todos debemos hacer sacrificios a veces—dijo Wally riendo nervioso mientras miraba de arriba abajo a su amigo, en verdad le parecía que estaba muy bien arreglado

—Ñe ñe ñe ñe ñe ñe… — se burlaba Jason de malos humos

—¡ey! Aquí esta el pequeño Wayne…— Wally se acercó al sofá luciendo su mejor sonrisa y el mejor tono posible

—No soy un pequeño y no necesito niñera…

—Ya hablamos de eso Jason —Bruce llegó para llamarle la atención a su hijo—discúlpalo Wally está un poco enojado—Wally asintió relajado, más le valía pues aun tenía que negociar sus honorarios y el horario de Jason— volveremos algo tarde, pero ya hable con tu tío dijo que no hay problema por que te quedes aquí a dormir —un bufido de inconformidad volvió a sonar; la negocicion no duró demasiado una buena paga para Wally y acceso VIP a la nevera y la mayor pare de la casa coo el gimnasio y la piscina aunque ¿Quién querría nadar a esas horas de la noche?—en fin…que tengas buena noche Wally, pórtate Bien Jason…

—Pirtiti biin Jisin…— dijo el aludido de muy malos humos Wally le miraba entre nervioso e inseguro, era la primera vez que se ofrecía de niñero y más que por la buena paga tenía otro objetivo en mente —¿y bien? ¿Cómo me vas a entretener?

La pregunta de Jason había sido hecha con mala intención, pue son esperaba demasiado del pelirrojo amigo de su hermano, sin embargo resultó más divertido que Dick, más veloz que su padre y más creativo y travieso que el mismo, en realidad le había dado una noche divertida, vaya pues que hasta la hora del baño le fue amena—¿y que hacen los Wayne para dormir? ¿Dejan que les lean cuentos?

—Eso es de bebés —dijo Jason tratando de fingir enojo pero sacándole una sonrisa a su guardián temporal

—Vamos no ha de ser tan malo… veamos …—Wally se acercó a los libros que Jason tenía en un estante esos que Alfred le había comprado y que ni por accidente había abierto—este parece bueno—Wally tomó un libro y comenzó a leerle a Jason, la mirada del segundo de los Wayne recorría esos labios que con cada palabra le estaban trasladando al mundo de Morfeo, el chico había comenzado a ver a su niñero de una manera diferente, ya no le parecía tan molesto —y … fin … —Jason bostezó como por cuarta ocasión—supongo que tienes sueño, te dejare descansar…

—Wally

—¿Si?

—¿Un chico se puede enamorar? —Wally le sonrió desde la entrada

—Claro que si… lo decía la historia que te leí ¿no? — Waly apagó la luz de la habitación —ahora descansa Jay…te dejaré entre abierta la puerta

A Bruce le parecía un verdadero milagro el que Wally estuviera en una sola pieza y sin un ataque de nervios, el pelirrojo se había ganado de esa forma un buen efectivo y el nombramiento oficial como niñera de Jason Wayne

—Yo no sé cómo lo hiciste …—Decía Dick mientras extendía un saco de dormir en el suelo de su habitación—el enano berrinches es un pesado cuando quiere

—lo juzgas muy duro es un buen chico

—es extraño y ya…—dijo Dick a modo de broma— pero bueno al menos ya está dormido—sacó unas prendas de su closet y se dispuso a cambiarse la ropa sin notar que unos ojos verdes seguían cada uno de sus movimientos —¿pasa algo?

—si bueno yo—se vio descubierto, Wally se sonrojó y desvío su mirada el torso desnudo de su amigo—solo pensaba en algo que me pregunto Jay…

—¿"Jay"?

—Si… el bueno … me preguntaba si un chico puede enamorarse

—¿de un chico o de una chica?

—Eso no me lo dijo— contestó Wally, su amigo enarcó una ceja—bueno será mejor dormir— el hijo mayor de Bruce asintió y se metió en su cama, era una pregunta extraña la de Jason sin duda.

Una pregunta extraña que Jason pensaba responder y que con el paso del tiempo fue contestando por si mismo, con cada sonrisa del pelirrojo, con cada gesto, caricia y abrazo que su niñero de planta le propiciaba iba encontrado la respuesta a sus dudas, era un lindo sentimiento que salía de su pecho y llegaba a su cabeza para nublar su juicio.

Los años pasaron el buen Jasón creció y se hizo evidente que ya no necesitaba una niñera, pero por suerte para el su padre no parecía querer dejar de adoptar chicos y con la llegada de Tim el contrato de Wally fue renovado.

Había llegado otra noche y como era costumbre el pelirrojo llegó preguntando a la mansión por el pequeño Wayne —Ya crecí Wally…no soy tan pequeño —comentó Jason orgulloso mientras abría la puerta

—Lo sé ya no necesitas niñera y ahora tú vas a las fiestas— se inclinó para acomodar la corbata de Jason —pero cuando quieras puedo cuidarte …siempre serás mi pequeño primer Wayne —dijo mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla

—basta Wall…me harás sonrojar…

—Eso quiero verlo— Dick llegó al lugar, vestido elegantemente y como era costumbre le sacó una sonrisa boba y un sonrojo a Wally—¿listo para Tim?

—Ey… si pude con Jason…— fueron palabras escazas y mientras las miradas se cruzaban entre Dick y Wally la de Jason iba de uno a otro ¿Qué se traían esos dos?

Jason quería saber que se traían esos dos pero nunca imagino averiguarlo de la forma en la que lo hizo, a base de besos y gemidos que le despertaron durante la madrugada, averiguar que su hermano y su niñero tenían algo al verlos desnudos en la cama de Dick dándose besos y caricias —Dick… n… no… Dick… ¡Agh! — jason solo pudo intuir el movimiento que pasaba bajo las sabanas el que hacía que entre las sombras Wally apretara el colchón con los dedos— tu hermano… J… Jay… esta… ¡mmg! Al lado… — Wally sintió una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo al sentir que Dick se movía con más fuerza— nos va a oir…

Dick le besó apasionadamente mientras le embestía con fuerza y aprisionaba sus gemidos con sus labios—no seas tonto… quiero nos oiga…

Y los vio y los oyó y no pudo dormir en toda la noche, Jason había respondido su pregunta ¿un chico se puede enamorar?, si…pero también puede sufrir y mucho…

Las cosas cambiaron en la mansión, fueron un par de años difíciles para la relación entre Dick y Jason la cual se tornó fría y algo distante, Bruce se lo atribuía a la entrada de Jason en la adolescencia y a la madurez de Dick, pero había algo más: la incomodidad de Jason generada por el cinismo de Dick que a sabiendas de que a Jason le gustaba su amigo no perdía oportunidad de mostrar su dominio sobre el pelirrojo

—eres un idiota—le dijo una vez a su hermano— ese chico vale oro y tu lo tratas como basura…

—Yo puedo ser un idiota, pero tú eres un mal perdedor "Jay" —esa ocasión se liaron a golpes y Bruce debió intervenir para que la trifulca cesara, Jason salió corriendo de casa y Dick acabó con el ojo morado

—te has peleado con el de nuevo ¿Por qué insistes en molestarlo? —le decía Wally mientras le revisaba el ojo a su novio, ambos estaban en el sofá solos mientras Tim Dormía en el segundo piso y Bruce se divertía en una fiesta

—Por qué el insiste en acercarse a ti …

—Te encargas de alejarlo y recordarle que estoy contigo, cada vez que hacemos el amor y me obligas a gemir sin control y apoyarme en la pared que da a su cuarto—Wally agachó la cabeza avergonzado —no sé cómo es que permito que nos hagas esto…—el pelirrojo sintió que la mano de su novio se posaba sobre sus cabellos para hacerle unas leves caricias—Dick…

—Simple…por que me amas —Wally sonrió al escuchar esas palabras —y…

—¿y? — Wally abrió los ojos al sentir que el agarre se hacía más fuerte —Dick… Dick…

—Y eres mío…

—Me lastimas Dick— Wally tomó la mano de Richard pero solo recibió una bofetada bastante fuerte —Richard…

—Eres mío y harás lo que yo diga — lo recostó en el sofá y dejó caer su peso sobre el del pelirrojo para comenzaba a besarle por la fuerza

—Dick, Dick no… Tim está arriba… nos puede escuchar —dijo Wally en un tono suplicante

—¡No me importa! — le dio un golpe en el estómago y lo hizo voltear para dejar su parte trasera vulnerable, Dick le desvistió rápidamente

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡No Dick! ¡Agh! — Sintió como entraba sin prepararle, sin nada de compasión o amor, era solo una cuestión de territorialidad —¡Dick no! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame! ¡Agh! —las lágrimas comenzaron a mezclarse con las suplicas…

—¡Mio! ¡¿Entiendes?! —repetía el mayor de los Wayne mientras embestía brutamente a su novio y ahora víctima —¡Anda grita!

—¡Maldito! — no se percató que la puerta se abrió, Dick estaba perdido en sus propios deseos de lujuria y egoísmo que no notó el momento en que su hermano menor regresó a casa hasta que se vio en el suelo —¡No lo toques! — se fue a los golpes al verlo en el suelo, Jason acabó sobre su hermano dándole buenos puñetazos —¡Maldito abusador!

Dick intentaba responderle —Siempre estuviste celoso Jason… — decía con una sonrisa cínica mientras soportaba los puñetazos, al oir la frase el menor se detuvo —si … querías tener algo así

—¡Desgraciado! — tomó fuerzas para dar un golpe pero no pudo, no esperó que su hermano le tumbara haciendo uso de su fuerza, con un solo golpe a puño cerrado Dick había logrado tirarlo al suelo dejándolo bastante adolorido y confundido

—estas celoso… no te preocupes —Jason sintió el peso de su hermano mayor sobre su cuerpo

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! — le torció los brazos llevándolos a su espalda —¡Suéltame! ¡Maldito enfermo!

—te daré algo para que no estés celoso

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame Dick!...Te lo suplico—sintió el escupitajo sobre su entrada y la saliva resbalando por su parte trasera—¡No!

NO… Wally le había enseñado muchas cosas a Jason incluyendo cuando debía decir no a algo o alguien—No toques a mi pequeño Wayne —La lámpara acabó hecha pedazos sobre la cabeza de Dick, el olvidar que su novio era un ser vivo con sentimientos y pensamientos propios le había costado a Dick y esa última acción había liberado a Wally quien no se preguntaba si su novio estaba muerto o solo inconsciente, retiró el cuerpo de su exnovio de encima de su pequeño Wayne

—Wally yo… lo siento … no quería que…

—Shhhh…— el pelirrojo ayudó a su pequeño Wayne, le termino de vestir como cuando era más pequeño, le acaricio el cabello y le sonrió agradecido ahogando sus lágrimas presentes en los ojos vidriosos luego le dio un beso en los labios ese beso que el curioso de Jason había estado esperando por años, el que había respondido a su pregunta de manera definitiva, ahora podría decirle a sus compañeros de primaria y a cualquiera que le preguntara que en efecto Jason Wayne si se enamora…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un nuevo trabajo de una de mis parejas favoritas, espero que les haya gustado y que de ser posible puedan dejar algun comentario un saludo a todos y muchas gracias por leer ;)


End file.
